


【逆闪闪/博闪跨年活动】再无岁月可回头丨The Point of No Return

by IreneSheng



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, lots of kisses
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: 尖端实验室某夜，巴里与哈里互通心意
Relationships: Barry Allen/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Kudos: 6





	【逆闪闪/博闪跨年活动】再无岁月可回头丨The Point of No Return

深夜的尖端实验室依旧灯火通明。哈里正站在透明玻璃板前演算，巴里端着两杯咖啡跑了进来，放到哈里手边的桌子上。他一边看着哈里的演算一边喝了一口咖啡，“我觉得这里不应该代入这个公式。”  
哈里回头看他，示意他继续说下去。  
这已经是巴里渡过难得平静夜晚的常态了。在不需要闪电侠出动的夜晚，他总是会留在尖端实验室，伴着咖啡的醇香，和哈里一起研究神速力。他也会同西斯科和凯特琳一起去夜店、去保龄球馆、去参加问答之夜，但他总会回到尖端实验室里，回到哈里身边。  
他可以在哈里演算时明目张胆地偷看哈里线条分明的侧脸，可以借着递东西“无意间”和哈里肢体接触，可以和哈里讨论交锋，可以趁着训练脱掉上衣观察哈里对自己赤裸的上身的反应。  
巴里知道自己像个迷上老师的高中生。  
如果爱也能通过演算得出结果，该有多容易。

“你不该再盯着我了，艾伦先生。”  
巴里像被烫到了一样收回目光。是他做的太过分，以至于惊扰到了哈里吗？  
哈里朝着巴里迈了一步，“我该这么说，艾伦先生，不要再在我看不到的时候盯着我了，在我也注视你的时候注视我吧。”  
巴里颤抖了一下抬起头，布满着晨雾的森林一般的绿眼睛与阳光下的海洋一般的蓝眼睛相遇。  
“我可以吻你吗，艾伦先生？”  
一切都开始的非常自然，他们在亲吻，哈里的手指穿过巴里棕色的发丝轻柔地缓缓向下，捧住巴里的后脑。起初只是单纯的嘴唇互相触碰，一片柔软碾过巴里的唇角，抚过巴里的下颌。不知道谁先起头，单纯的吻逐渐变水淋淋。交织的唇舌带起水声，惹得巴里从脸颊到耳后都一片潮红。他的口腔被侵犯着，但力度却足够温柔，不会让他恐慌。  
巴里好心带来的咖啡被扫到地上，洒了一地，咖啡的味道到处都是。哈里把巴里推到办公桌上，解开巴里的裤腰，而巴里配合着哈里的动作把牛仔裤踢了下去。哈里挤到巴里两腿之间，缓慢地一颗一颗，由下到上地解开了巴里的衬衫纽扣，但是到领口最后一颗纽扣时，哈里却俯下身，用舌头解开了它。被唾液濡湿的布料贴在巴里皮肤上，冰得巴里一个激灵。  
哈里的手伸进巴里的纯棉子弹内裤里套弄，一边轻咬着巴里的侧颈。被解开的衬衫随着两个人的动作逐渐滑到巴里的手臂上。哈里也逐渐向下，吻住巴里肩上星星点点的小痣。  
“你的肩膀上有一个天鹅座。这里是Deneb，”哈里一边说一边亲吻那几颗小痣，“这里是Albireo，这一颗是Sadr，这一颗是Fawaris。”哈里的气息拂过巴里的皮肤，搞得巴里心底发痒，他凑过去，想要继续和哈里接吻。哈里搂着巴里的腰，在巴里的下颌上又吻又咬。巴里发出低低的喘息声，仰起脖子来把脆弱的咽喉交给了哈里。哈里含住了他的喉结，用舌尖描绘那里隐藏的线条与凹凸不平。“给我吧……”巴里贴着哈里的耳朵喃喃道，“求你，给我。”  
让巴里先射了一次之后，哈里才拽掉巴里的内裤，借着巴里射出的精液扩张了起来。巴里咬住哈里的下颌，呜呜地求他快一点。当哈里埋进巴里身体的时候，一直在巴里眼眶里打转的泪水才流了下来。  
“别哭。”哈里轻柔地吻掉巴里脸上的泪水，缓缓向上，又温柔地吻了吻巴里的额头。  
巴里却哭得更厉害了，“我很抱歉，都是我的错。”他抬起一只手挡住眼睛，“如果我能更快一点，如果我没有在死亡面前犹豫，地球二就不会消失了。”  
“这不是你的错，”哈里拿开巴里挡着脸的那只手，吻了吻巴里通红的眼角。  
“地球二消失的时候……我甚至都不知道……我太害怕自己会在告诉你我要死了的时候崩溃了，以至于我都没有前往球二和你道别。如果我足够勇敢，地球二是不是就不会消失？你和杰西就不会出事？”一边说话一边哭让巴里打起了哭嗝。  
哈里捧住巴里的脸，强迫他直视自己的眼睛，“巴里，这真的不是你的错。”巴里握住哈里贴在自己脸上的手，感受着那一点虚假的温度，“我知道这是梦，我知道我醒来一切都会消失。”  
“不要让痛苦吞噬了你，巴里。”哈里在巴里的唇上啄吻，借着开始细细密密地亲吻巴里的脸颊，肩膀，还有胸膛。  
“我只是后悔没能更早接受你的感情。”哈里温柔地顶弄磨蹭着巴里的后穴，用拇指揩掉巴里脸颊上的泪水，“是我不够勇敢，所以一切都迟了。”  
巴里睁大眼睛看着他，哈里继续说，“我一直都知道你的感情。我只是觉得我太老了。”  
“在你没有注意的时候，我也在注视着你，巴里。”  
巴里抱住哈里的肩膀，像一叶小舟一样随着哈里在欲望的海洋里浮浮沉沉。两个人都希望这一刻能再长一点，再早一点。

当巴里醒来，他又回到了连时间和空间都终结的消失点。  
一切都已经消失了。  
宇宙。地球一。地球二。  
尖端实验室。咖啡。演算公式。  
哈里。  
END


End file.
